Cheaters
by mergrly3286
Summary: Rory and Dean's interaction in the season 4 finale "Raincoats and Recipes" takes a different turn. Some may say a turn for the better. Just a one-shot for now.


**A/N: This idea has been chewing at my mind for a while now. This ending just makes me a lot happier then the actual TV ending. I hope you like it as much as I do. Please please read and review. Seriously, your review is all it takes to brighten my day. [Disclaimer: I own nada.] **

Cheaters

It was all happening so fast. It wasn't working, he wasn't happy. It was over with Lindsay. And then all of a sudden, his arms were constricting around her waist. His hands raked through her hair. His lips were on hers, crushing hers. It didn't feel like she remembered. His kisses used to be so soft, gentle, sweet. Now his mouth felt rough, almost greedy. Suddenly her bed was beneath her.

"Dean!" she said, when her lips were finally free.

"Rory," he moaned as he continued pressing his lips to her neck, over and over. He was pulling her sweater off her shoulders.

"Dean," Rory cried again. "Stop!"

He ignored her, continuing his exploration of her neck and moving on to her shoulders. She gasped as his lips returned to hers, cutting off her speech. She couldn't take a breath; she was getting dizzy. Raging hormones and a lack of oxygen were clouding her brain. She fought the numb feeling in her mind; she fought to bring rational thought to the surface. It was Dean – her Dean. But he was married! That was an issue. She needed to talk; she needed to think this through.

She felt something cold against her skin, contrasting with his warm hand where it gripped her arm. The ring. Like she had been shocked, her thoughts became suddenly clear. She pushed him away with all her strength, forcing him off her. She stood up quickly.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I love you, Rory," Dean declared, inclining towards her again. His arms reached for her waist. His hungry lips were threatening to capture hers again. Rory wasn't sure if she would have the strength to make him stop once he began. But there were things she needed to say. She reacted instinctively, without thought. Her hand reached up, slapping him across the face.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Rory asked again, angry fire in her tone and her shining blue eyes. He looked shocked, stunned into silence, so Rory continued. "You're married!"

"I told you, it's not working!" Dean said angrily.

"So your solution to your marital issues is to cheat on your wife?" Rory asked accusingly.

"Marrying her was a mistake!" Dean argued, his voice rising in volume with his anger.

"Alright, then divorce Lindsay," Rory commanded, taking a step back. "But don't cheat on her. That won't help anything."

"It'll help me," Dean said obstinately, stepping towards her again.

"No it won't," Rory told him. "You don't want that kind of guilt."

"What do you know about guilt? Or cheating? Or mistakes?" Dean shouted. "You're perfect, Rory. Whatever. But the rest of us aren't."

"I know about cheating." Her heart was pounding uncomfortably.

"What are you talking about?" Dean questioned, in confusion.

"I cheated on you." Rory said quietly, staring at a dust bunny under the bed.

"What? When?"

"I kissed Jess at Sookie's wedding. When we were still together." She continued avoiding his gaze.

"How can you bring that up at a time like this?" he asked in exasperation. "What was that, like two years ago?"

"I'm just saying," Rory began, taking a deep breath and venturing a glance at his face. "I know what it feels like to betray someone. And you know what it feels like to be betrayed. We can't do this."

"You're right," Dean said quietly. "I know."

"I'm sorry," Rory added, sincerity gleaming out of her bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, me too," he mumbled. He walked slowly out of her bedroom and out the back door.

Rory waited until she heard the snap of the door closing, and then she sank down on her bed and let the tears course down her face.

"Rory! Come quick. You're missing everything!" Lorelai called from the hallway. She paused; she thought she heard a soft sniffle. "Where are you?" Lorelai called out again.

When she heard no answer besides more sniffling, Lorelai walked down the hall towards the kitchen. She paused outside Rory's room and observed the scene inside.

Rory was curled on the bed, still in her party dress. Her head rested on the pillow, and there was a pile of CDs at her feet. A tear dripped onto the pillowcase as Lorelai watched.

"Oh honey," Lorelai said sympathetically, sitting down beside her daughter on the bed. "What happened?" She reached out to rub her daughter's back soothingly.

"Dean came over," Rory answered, sitting up and leaning into her mother's embrace.

"What did he do?" Lorelai questioned. Horrible images were beginning to form in her mind.

"He wanted to… you know," Rory said, gesturing at the bed.

"Oh my God, that kid," Lorelai exclaimed. "Did you…?"

"No, no. Of course not." Rory blew her nose. "He's married."

"So you told him no?" Lorelai clarified. _That's my girl,_ she thought proudly.

"I just thought," Rory started. "I thought we were past all that, you know? That we could finally be adult and mature and just be friends."

"I know you're that mature, babe, but he might not be there yet." Lorelai wasn't sure why she was defending the boy who had just made a pass at her daughter's innocence.

"I've just made so many mistakes, you know?" Rory sniffled again. "I shouldn't have called him last week. I shouldn't have called him from Spring Break. Oh God, I shouldn't have sobbed all over him that time!"

"Hold on kiddo. The guilt train stops here." Lorelai said, holding up her hands. "It's not your fault that the kid wanted to cheat on his wife. You're just naturally loveable."

Rory gave her mom a watery smile. "Alright, I'm done. What's going on at the test run? Why are you here, anyway?" she asked.

"Well that's actually quite a funny story." Lorelai smiled and turned to sit facing her daughter.

"Do tell!" Rory requested, shifting toward her mother.


End file.
